danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Yuki Tomoe
Yuki Tomoe is the main protagonist of Danganronpa: Eternal Killing. Personality Yuki is energetic, but not to the point where he runs around the room. He's also the class' jokester. However, when needed, he can be very serious. He's the most logical in the class. History Being hospitalized for most of his childhood, Yuki only ever found solace in books. He began to write, and soon published his first book, which became one of the world's most bestselling books of all time. Due to his illness, though, he remained even more mysterious than the mysteries in his actual books. It was not until he was fourteen that he had an actual book signing, and many people came. Hypothetical Execution Bookworm vs. Bookworm Yuki is in a library, when suddenly, a giant Monokuma worm breaks through a wall close to Yuki. Yuki runs from it, and escapes through the hole the worm made. Monokuma is frustrated at Yuki for escaping being the victim of his mystery novel. Yuki explains that Monokuma's mystery novel would have not been a true mystery at all, because the means of death must be rational and scientific. Monokuma kills him in a rage. Class Trial Quotes * "Get your facts straight!" (Nonstop Debate) * "I'll give a gift to whoever can refute this!" (Giving proof) * "Someone actually has their facts straight!" (Consent) * "You really suck at this whole murder thing...♪" (Selecting a culprit) * "Holy crap, you're dense!" (Panic Talk Action) * "That was fun, but...~" (Rebuttal Showdown) * "Ufufufufu~! That was a deadly mistake!" (Lie Detector) * "It's punishment time, bitches!" (Climax Reasoning) Trivia * He has the smallest reaction to finding corpses. * He's the third smallest character in the class. Second being Asahi, and first being Haruka. * He shares his birthday with Tomoe Shinkai from Para's series Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies. * His biggest secret is that he has to use calculators in mathematics due to a learning disability. * He has the smallest ahoge of any character that have any. * He is the first male main protagonist to be voiced by a male in the original Japanese release of his game, despite being younger than Makoto and Hajime. * He is the first main protagonist to have an unnatural hair color. * He is the first main protagonist to not have a rival-like character. * He is the first character in Danganronpa history who is scouted for his respective school on-screen. ** Though Celestia Ludenberg was mentioned by Kōichi Kizakura to be scouted, she was never scouted on-screen. * He is the first main protagonist to have an academic talent. * His favorite food is pizza, and his least favorite food is any form of meat. * His favorite colors are black, gray, cyan, purple, and pink. * His form of the famous "Sore wa chigau, yo!" phrase is "Sore wa chigau, ssu!". ("Get your facts straight!" in the English release.) * He's an avid fudanshi. * He's voiced by Daiki Yamashita. * Her refers to himself as "おら" (ore), and others as "お前" (omae). * He's described as being "Hiyoko or Ōma, but the detective". * His middle school was called "Himeboshi Online Academy". Gallery IMG_7552.JPG|Yuki's concept artwork. Poll~! （≧∇≦） Yuki's Fate! He's the protagonist, so he'll obviously survive! I'll bet you that he's murdered! I'll bet you that he'll murder someone and be executed! A protagonist as the mastermind seems pretty frggin' awesome! Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Japanese Characters Category:Education-based Talents Category:Talent: Intellectual